Del odio al amor
by SamMeiTukusama
Summary: Siempre e recibido el odio de las demás personas y yo como humana lo e dado, especialmente a Rivaille-Sempai "El Rey Enano Del Instituto" al que odio con toda el alma por que es irrespetuoso y fastidioso... pero ¿por que cuando se acerca a mi corazón late a mil por hora?... RivailleXOC y ErenXAnnie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece si no a Hajime Isayama, lo único que me pertenece es mi OC

_**Prologo**_

* * *

En una mansión muy alegada de la ciudad vivía una familia muy unida, ellos eran multimillonarios por tener muchas empresas y demasiados negocios productivos, la mansión era tan grande que hasta los dueños de otras empresas querían comprarla a cualquier precio, los padres eran los más famosos del mundo, la Mamá era una gran actriz con la que muchos hombres la amaban como las mujeres la envidiaban de tanta belleza, el Papá era uno de los empresarios con más ganancia que todos de los que trabajaban ahí su gran inteligencia le hizo heredar la gran fortuna con la que le pertenece ahora a sus 2 hijos, los niños eran todos unos diablillos y aunque él era un niño y ella una niña se parecían leer la mente como si uno entendiera al otro, el niño contaba con 11 años de edad en el que era muy responsable e inteligente como su padre su sueño era hacer que la empresa tenga más alas y no hacer dura la caída, y la pequeña tenía 5 años, la pequeña niña era muy traviesa siempre sonreía y era muy feliz nunca dejaba a su hermano mayor dándole ánimos a lo que él se equivoca recordándolo duramente su sueño para no dejarlo atrás y rendirse, la niña poseía la belleza de su madre como la inteligencia de su padre, sus ojos eran tan extraños pero a la vez hermosos como su cabello, una mitad negro y la otra roja, cuando nació los padres quedaron sorprendidos sabiendo que ella podía ser una niña muy especial.

* * *

Volteaba la cabeza con desesperación sin parar queriendo encontrar a su objetivo, pasando lentamente en el cadáver de su padre, tenía muchos disparos en su cuerpo pero principalmente en su cabeza dejando un charco de sangre, camino hasta llegar a su madre que igual estaba muerta solo que fue violada y después asesinada por el mismo hombre, paso por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor que fue decapitado por una Katana que paso de generación a generación a su familia y que ahora como única sobreviviente le pertenece, llegó a su objetivo un hombre ya mayor con lentes oscuros y traje de gala color negro, se quitó los lentes viendo así las lágrimas que caían con desesperación y arrepentimiento pidiendo piedad

-Po-por… por favor… piedad- Se arrodillo frente a la figura cayendo en el acto- P-piedad

-Acoso tuviste tú piedad de mí y de mi familia- Habló fríamente con el hombre dejándolo con una cara llena de terror

-S-So-Soló seguía órdenes-

-¿En serio?... te adelantare algo de lo que te dirá tu jefe- Acercándose lentamente al hombre llegando solo unos tres pasos a el- O…- Agarró más fuerte la Katana que estaba llena de sangre como sus manos- Si es que llega a decirte algo- Corrió rápidamente hacia el hombre, este al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder se levantó y corrió dependiendo su vida de ello, Con un movimiento rápido y sin dejarlo reaccionar le corto la mitad de su cabeza manchando toda su cara como ropa dejando inerte el cuerpo de aquel hombre viendo como este sangraba

-Falta uno… pero parece que escapo…- se dijo a si misma

Su mente llegó a la realidad viendo todos los cadáveres que habitaban en la mansión, se dejó caer al suelo dejando olvidada la Katana que antes tenía en su mano, temblaba del miedo al saber lo que le hicieron a sus padres pero también lo que le quisieron hacer a ella, puso su mano en la cara en el ojo derecho levantándola para ver un poco más de su rostro que antes de ser blanca como la nieve tenía unas manchas color carmesí en ella, se talló la mano en su ojo dejando una gran mancha de sangre en ella con desesperación, abrió los labios queriendo sacar lo que llevaba adentro teniendo resultado, un gran grito de dolor llenó por completo a la mansión dejando después un silencio sepulcral

-H-hoy era m-mi cum-pleaños- dejando caer una lagrimas que parecían sangre

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Mi primer fic, realmente tenía ganas de publicarlo pero la pena me gana O/O, por el momento es corto y no habla de los personajes de este gran anime pero será un poco de la historia de mi OC, la descripción de mi OC será más adelante solo dejare que tiene el cabello una mitad negra (arriba) y la otra roja (abajo) pero no se crean que tengo mi cabello así xD (soy menor de edad ¬¬) solo le pido a Dios que escuche mis plegarías y haiga Reviews TnT


	2. Nuestro Primer Encuentro

_** Del odio al amor… Solo hay un paso**_

Mi primer Fi

**Pareja principal: RivailleXOc**

**Pareja secundaria: ErenXAnnie**

_Capítulo 1_

_**Nuestro Primer Encuentro… **_

En un hermoso día con las aves cantando y el sol con un buen resplandor en todas la calles, también en la escuela los estudiantes de todos los años estaban contentos (si podía decirse contentos) por su primer día de clases todos estaban de un muy buen humor pero menos… una persona…

-Tsk otra vez siguen con esas tonterías de… cartas amorosas me tienen harto de tanta niñería- Decía Rivaille con un acento de molestia en su voz, cuando se van a dignar de dejar esas estupideces, todos los alumnos de la escuela están locos por el todos cuando se dice todos, hasta los maestros quieren ver a su alumno llegar demasiado lejos…Bah puras estupideces pero lo peor de todo es que estos malditos se atrevieron a abrir SU casillero a tocas SUS cosas para dejar incompetentes cartas sin ningún valor para él, lo único que hicieron fueron ensuciarlo…

-Cálmate Rivaille no es nada malo solo ellos te demuestran lo tanto que te quieren-dijo Hanji con algo de burla, saber que esos chicos y más chicas le dejan cartas en el casillero sin saber lo que hace con ellos, quisiera ver sus caras

-Si tanto demuestran quererme entonces por qué no dejaron mi casillero como estaba

-Rivaille son unos chicos jóvenes como nosotros… Rivaille nosotros estamos en Preparatoria ellos nada mas de ver como una persona como tú quien no te admiraría, sería un tonto o tonta –Rivaille solo la ignoro no quería escuchar estupideces de esa mujer loca cuatro ojos, sí que lo admiren y toda la cosa pero hay veces que no le dejan tener su espacio personal, en una ocasión lo ven cuando se está duchando los muy infelices, y las mujeres no se quedan atrás siempre cuando va por los pasillos le ven su trasero…

¡PUM!

-¡¿PERO QUIEN MIERDAS FUE EL QUE...- De tan distraído que estaba no se di cuenta que había chocado con una jovencita de 3° año de secundaria (se veía por su tamaño) lo único que podía notar era su larga cabellera negra con la otra mitad roja no podía ver su rostro pero de tan solo ver su cuerpo se quedó impactado a pesar de ser una jovencita tiene buen cuerpo vestía de manera…gótica?

-Discúlpeme señor pero tengo prisa así que fíjese por dónde camina- Rivaille se le quedo observando con el ceño fruncido como se atreve a hablarle así, él era Lance Corporal Rivaille el más inteligente y atlético de toda esta institución, de solo ver a una persona que no me respete es un incompetente como la mujer que ahora tiene en frente suyo

-Mira mocosa tu eres la única que no se fijó donde caminaba yo solo quería ir directo a mi aula así que la que tienes que tener cuidado y fijarse por dónde camina eres tu- La chica ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Rivaille a la cara, pero se veía algo molesta este anciano se atrevió a decirle que estaba ciega además de enano insoportable pero no tenía de que quejarse este instituto hay puro grosero y maleducado como este tipo, mi día sí que ha comenzado mal

-Con su permiso- La chica desconocida se levando del suelo y se marchó rápidamente de ahí, Rivaille solo la observaba aun sentado en el suelo ahora sabe cómo se sienten esas chicas tiene un bonito trase…

-Rivaille se te van a caer tu ojos -Hanji se reía entre dientes, ver a al gran Rivaille así, era algo nuevo ahora si sabía cómo hacerle bromas de las más pervertidas que puedan existir

Rivaille de repente se sonrojo lo que hizo hacerle reír a carcajadas no se había dado cuenta perdió la noción del tiempo llegaremos tarde a clase- Cállate de una maldita vez cuatro ojos que llegamos tarde a la clase- "Nos darán un puto reporte por llegar tarde" pensaba a sus adentros Rivaille, estaba irritado y cansado de tanto que hacer, no tuvo una buena noche Petra su ex-novia si ahora su ex-novia por que terminaron en la noche, solo por qué no le prestaba tanta atención como debía, que encontró a otra persona igual que a ella que la entiende y que SI la atiende como debe no como yo un imbécil centrado a sus estudios para llegar lo más lejos posible y tener una buena carrera para mantener a su mujer y a sus hijos en el futuro, sí que era estresante… y doloroso

Rivaille y Hanji llegaron a su aula por suerte no había llegado el profesor estaban salvados, cada quien se fue a su asiento Hanji se sentaba a lado de Rivaille solo llegó y se puso a platicar con unas admiradoras de este, ella les dada "información personal sumamente secreta" a ellas para saber hasta los pocos secretos que se sabía, mientras que Rivaille solo se sentó y se sumergió en sus pensamientos no dejaba de pensar en esa mocosa sin saber cómo era su rostro, solo sabía de ella su llamativo color de cabello junto con su cuerpo de infarto, quería saber quién era ella, al parecer era nueva por su ropa habitual gótica, no la dejarían vestir así parece una vaga, serían la burla de todas las escuelas.

El profesor llegó e hizo que Rivaille saliera de su propio mundo, primero tenían que ser sus estudios y luego investigaría a esa chica desconocida.

Las clases tomaron su curso como deben sin ningún problema que pasaron entrando a clases, Rivaille caminaba por los pasillos junto con Hanji buscando la hoja de promedios de este año, él siempre era el primero nadie le ganaba su trono, seguido de Hanji como el segundo lugar, pero el siempre veía también los de secundaria para saber quién sería su nuevo contrincante el próximo año, nadie lo superaba eso estaba claro era todo un genio y atlético sin él la escuela no estaría en el primer lugar del país, encontraron el bendito papel junto con el de secundaría se acercaron y como esperaban ellos estaban en su mismo lugar de siempre, Rivaille se acercó al papel de secundaría y se sorprendió de manera nunca había visto ese nombre ahí siempre estaba un tal "Armin Arlet" o "Mikasa Arckeman" pero ese nombre ahí nunca lo había visto, lo observo bien y no se equivocaba era real y decía:

1._"Sam Herman"

-Nunca había visto ese nombre Rivaille, tu qué crees será el tu nuevo contrincante nadie de secundaría ha vencido ese tal Armin es el genio de la temática como tú- Hanji lucia sorprendida ese nombre ahí en ese papel, era como un fantasma a ella misma le habían encargado pasar lista a los de secundaria y nunca encontró a ese nombre tan inusual, menos un Herman era ilógico

-Nadie será contrincante para mi Hanji ese mocoso se las ingenio e hizo trampa para estar en el primer lugar, ese tal Arlet sí que sería un gran contrincante él es un genio al igual que yo-Rivaille estaba molesto, Hanji se atrevió a decirle que ese tal "Sam Herman" es su nuevo contrincante… tonterías solo tonterías- Espero que te recuperes Arlet- Y se marcharon de ahí

En ese momento llegaron 3 jóvenes de secundaría para ver las notas, los chicos siempre pasaban por aquí para verlas, era un chico alto de 1,70 con cabello castaño y ojos verdes tenía una cara de malo, la chica es de su misma altura solo que su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos carente de emociones y el siguiente era un chico 2 centímetros más bajo que ellos era rubio cabello un poco largo y ojos azules, al igual que Rivaille se quedaron impresionados, el rubio solo sonrió y encontró su lugar de la lista.

-Parece que estoy en el 2° lugar chicos y Mikasa en el 3°, mientras que tu Eren sigues en el 5° superado por Annie de nuevo-El castaño gruño por lo bajo muy pequeña pero siempre lo deja atrás y tirado en el suelo, pero aunque estuvieran saliendo los estudios eran estudios

-Vámonos chicos antes de que nos ganen de nuevo nuestra mesa-

-Eren por qué tan de repente quieres ganarle a Annie?-Eren se quedó como hielo se habrá dado cuenta, Mikasa al igual que Armin es una genio y no se le escapa nada si se da cuenta que Annie y el están saliendo seguro y le reclama, Mikasa frunció el ceño su "_hermano" _actuaba muy extraño cerca de Annie, siempre cuando piden equipos de 2 él va a su búsqueda y la ignora a ella por completo pero según sus instintos Eren y Annie tienen algo que ver

-P-por na-nada Mikasa s-solo e-es pu-puro org-orgullo-Mikasa lo observo fijamente para encontrar una pizca de mentira, lo que no sabe es que Eren es un genio en la actuación no por eso Annie le concede pelear con el- Deja de decir preguntas tontas Mikasa tenemos que irnos nos ganaran nuestra mesa… Armin ¿te encuentras bien?-Armin no dejaba de ver la hoja de notas, estaba ese nombre era un milagro, hace muchos años cuando era pequeño siempre se hablaba de ese nombre era muy inteligente y fuerte, siempre al igual que Eren y Mikasa lo defendía, al tiempo se volvieron amigos por qué era muy antisocial siempre estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro o a escondidas escuchando música con su reproductor MP3 nunca hacia amigos, me salvo de unos brabucones cuando estaba en el kínder, los niños me molestaban por mis teorías del como es el mundo o como debería de ser, conocer todo el mundo los bosques, la nieve, las aguas de sal por qué en nuestro hogar nunca había de ese tipo de agua solo agua dulce, se molestaron y empezaron a golpearme no había maestros ni niños alrededor y la aprovecharon, pero estaba ahí viendo como me golpeaban no sé como pero los brabucones yacían en el suelo unos sangrando y otros llorando por la golpiza que les dejo en ese momento era mi héroe tenía una habilidades estupendas como Annie y me dio su nombre…

"-Mi nombre es Sam Herman-"

Yo era el único que sabía su gran secreto y el porqué de ello, pero parece que volvió y volveremos a como de antes… amigos ¿por qué?, por qué me entendía además de Eren y Mikasa, cuando lo vea hablaremos tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

-Armin te quedaste como piedra ¿Qué pasa?- Eren lucia preocupado, Armin se comportó muy extraño mirando la hoja de papel, pero en sus ojos había admiración de ver ese nombre como si estuviera recordando algo, Armin despertó y miro fijamente a Eren, estaba preocupado necesita cambiar eso y calmarlo

-No me pasa nada Eren estoy bien solo recordé algo- Eren no estaba seguro pero se rindió hay veces que se guardaba así mismo para no ser una carga a los demás- De veras Eren estoy bien hay que irnos

-Tiene razón Armin vámonos- Habló Mikasa de tener un buen rato de silencio y así como se dijo se marcharon de ahí

-Ya cállate de una maldita vez Hanji me duelen los oídos- Estaba harto, la loca no dejaba de hablar de ese alumno, pero no solo ella si no toda la escuela, todos al igual que nosotros vieron la hoja de notas para ver el nuevo nombre en ella

-Es que no Rivaille ese alumno es todo un genio dicen que ya es el favorito del director, pero lo que no entiendo es que como llego ese alumno aquí ¿tú qué crees Rivaille? ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo único que no entiendo es como llegaron esos rumores tan rápido es ilógico ni siquiera saben cómo es su rostro

-Pero Rivaille eso no importa es el favorito del director Erwin solo tu llevas ese puesto de favorito solo fue este día y ya está en tu puesto

-Hanji deja de decir estupideces nadie me ha quitado mi puesto, ya pasará muy pronto hasta mañana nadie hablara de es tal "Sam Herman"

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro Rivaille?

-Lo sé una corazonada, mañana ese mocoso será el olvido

-Hablando de corazonadas… te volviste a encontrar a esa chica gótica-En ese instante Rivaille se sonrojo e hizo que Hanji se riera a carcajadas era tan fácil molestar a ese enano, pero Rivaille no pensaba lo mismo, odiaba cuando lo molestaba estaba perdiendo su paciencia con esa loca, si fuera otra persona ya estaría en el suelo pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido, las risas de Hanji cesaron e hizo que le saliera un lagrimita del esfuerzo que hizo al reírse- No te enojes Rivaille solo fue una broma… pero cabe decir que toda mujer envidiaría ese trasero y todos los hombres estarían como perros falderos detrás de ella a pesar de ser una gótica

-Cállate cuatro ojos no vuelvas a decir la palabra gótica me enferma

-¿Por qué? es lo que ella es ¿no? Si sigues así no podrás conquistarla es un muy buen partido

-Hanji yo no estoy interesado en esa mocosa es una maleducada e inmadura y ¿por qué me enferma? es por qué cuando veo a esos _"góticos"_ sé que solo quieren es captar la atención con sus vestimentas, se creen almas en pena y se cortan las venas y de solo pensarlo me dan nauseas

-Pues ¿por qué no se lo dices en la cara?...

-Hanji ¿cómo se lo voy a decir en la cara? ni siquiera sé dónde está…

-Puedes decírselo se está acercando hacía aqu..

¡PLASH!

Rivaille no sabía que paso pero estaba tirado en el suelo con un gran dolor en el ojo y en la nariz se la toco y estaba sangrando y el ojo lo tenía en unos segundos inflamado con solo ese toque le dio una fuerte ola de dolor…-¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!...- Estaba impresionado tenía a la chica desconocida delante suyo pero como la primera vez no se le veía el rostro, tenía una gorra puesta pero se veía que estaba enojada, tenía los puños apretados con los nudillos blancos pero se veía un color rojo en ellos, Rivaille se da cuenta que esa era su sangre, su puño estaba en el nivel en el que su cara estaba en unos momentos, su respiración estaba agitada pero no solo la suya también la de Rivaille pero lo impresionado paso ahora frunció el ceño lo golpeo por nada o será que…

-Así…- Su respiración estaba más agitada que antes el coraje la llenaba- Así que piensas que nosotros los góticos nos gusta llamar la atención, que nos creemos almas en pena y nos cortamos las venas ¿no?...-Rivaille no lo podía creer escucho toda su conversación con Hanji, giro su cabeza a la susodicha y se encontraba no tan impresionada cómo el, Así que si sabía…-¡MALDITO BASTARDO NO SABES NADA! ¡SI POR MI FUERA YA ESTARÍAS MUERTO Y SERÍAS TÚ EL ALMA EN PENA!

La chica estaba echando humos ese maldito anciano se atrevió a insultarle a ella y a su gente pero no debe precipitarse, necesitaba estudiar se lo prometió a su madre, padre y hermano que descansen en paz ellos querían una vida mejor para ella, pero no aguantaría ni un solo día ese maldito enano la insulto, todos estaban en círculo viendo como su héroe era aniquilado por la chica nueva de instituto, el director Erwin no tardará en llegar, no le tengo miedo como a los demás él vio mis papeles, unas cuantas peleas por agresión pero calificaciones perfectas, así que responderé al castigo asignado pero… ¿qué le pasará al anciano? seguramente y lo llevaran a la enfermería por el golpe que le dio

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Rivaille y la chica se quedaron congelados, fue tan pronto el director Erwin llegó a la escena del crimen, tenía una cara espantosa, su aura asesina hizo que todos los presentes salieran huyendo, solo quedaban Rivaille y ella, cada uno esperaba las órdenes del director Smith- ¿Causando problemas tan rápido jovencita? vi tu expediente y estaba limpio gracias a tus calificaciones pero tus problemas te delatan-Erwin dio un suspiro- Tendré que castigarte- La chica sudó frío, pero lo sabía desde el principio sabía que su libertad no duraría nada en su primer día de clases, Rivaille sonrió, cualquiera que le tocase le iba ir mal muy mal, soltó una pequeña risa, Erwin le miro con el ceño fruncido y habló- Y tú Rivaille…-Rivaille en ese instante se calló y dejó de sonreír, la chica sonrió triunfalmente, si ella cae… el cae con ella-Para que estés en ese estado debiste de "ver" o hacer algo que no debes, pero no te creo esa clase de pervertido, seguro y soltaste tu lengua de tan larga que esta- Los dos se miraron fijamente queriendo entender lo que dijo el director, la gótica casi se cae de espaldas de la declaración que hizo el director y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, si tenía un cuerpo de infarto pero en verdad odiaba a los pervertidos, Rivaille se sonrojo al igual que ella pero menos notorio, pervertido claro que no él era todo un caballero con las mujeres que lo merecen, claro era un poco pervertido con Petra para hacerla reír y verla nerviosa… a quien estoy engañando le vi el trasero y todo su cuerpo a esa gótica sin rostro él era un pervertido de manera

-E-Erwin n-no di-gas est-estupideces

-¿Y por qué no? eras y no lo niegues, pervertido con Petra cuando estaban saliendo

-¡NO LO TIENES QUE DECIR EN VOZ ALTA!

-¿E-Erwin?- Rivaille y Erwin dejaron de discutir y se voltearon para fijar su vista a la chica, pero no se esperaron que ella estuviese sonrojada como si se fuera a desmayar, Rivaille no lo entendía primero lo golpea le deja la nariz rota con su ojo inflado, cuando la vio la primera vez pensó que era una chica ruda, maleducada, madura, decidida pero ahora parece como una chica débil que fácilmente se rompería en mil pedazos en realidad es muy interesante, mientras tanto Erwin no lo podía creer ella tenía un pasado muy difícil que hizo dejar a lado a la niña tierna y consentida a una madura y responsable… sabía que había en la mirada tenía que tranquilizarla

Erwin se acercó y la abrazo dándole varias caricias a su cabeza revolviéndole el cabello, la chica se sentía protegida de nuevo, gracias a él pudo entrar en esta institución, su infancia no fue de las mejores pero siempre contó con su apoyo, él era como un padre para ella, Rivaille estaba impresionado la abrazo con toda confianza como si fueran padre e hija, pero por dentro se sentía enojado sin tener alguna razón de solos verlos abrazados lo molestaba

-Gracias Erwin, por estar siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las malas-Separándose los dos Erwin le sonrió de forma paternal, Rivaille bufo molesto- Estoy lista para mi castigo

-Pues no serás la única castigada ¿o no Rivaille?

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?-Pregunto Rivaille con el ceño fruncido

-Me hiciste enojar enano

-Tú me golpeaste que es peor, agradece que eres una mujer porque si no…

-¿Por qué o si no qué anciano?

-Por qué o si no… espera… ¿¡ME LLAMASTE ANCIANO MOCOSA!?

-Si te llame anciano y no soy una mocosa soy toda una dama

-Como digas "dama", pero sabes pareces más un alma en pena… Lilith

-¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE MALDITO ENANO?!

-Te dije Lilith o mejor sería Helzebet…

-¡AHORA SI ESTARAS ESPANTANDO A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DEL INSTITUTO CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO!

-¡YA BASTA, LOS DOS PARECEN CRÍAS!-En ese instante callaron los dos, nunca habían visto a Erwin enojado y mas así- ¡LOS DOS ESTÁN CASTIGADOS POR IGUAL, ASÍ QUE SU CASTIGO SERA LIMPIAR TODOS LOS SALONES DEL INSTITUTO CUANDO TERMINEN LAS CLASES, Y TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE LIMPIEN EL GIMNASIO ¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¡SI DIRECTOR ERWIN SMITH!-Dijeron la chica y Rivaille al mismo tiempo estaban aterrorizados

-¡BIEN Y UNA COSA MAS LOS DOS PROMETERAN QUE SE LLEVARAN BIEN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, EL QUE ROMPA LA PROMESA SERA CASTIGADO LO DOBLE Y PEOR, Y SERA SUPERVISADO POR MI ¿LO PROMETEN?!

-¡SI DIRECTOR ERWIN SMITH!

-Bien… ve a clase Rivaille te quite el receso que tenías y mientras tanto a ti te veré en la tarde para comprar el uniforme y estés lista para entrar al instituto, ahora retírense-La chica salió de inmediato de ahí, no había visto así a Erwin es como si su lado bueno se desapareciera y se encontrara su lado frustrado y cansado, pero gracias a dios no ha conocido su lado malo y lujurioso, cuando ella se retiró Rivaille no tuvo dificultades por levantarse pero se vería mal con una nariz rota y un ojo inflamado, se tocó la nariz y todavía seguía sangrando a Erwin le llamo la atención y habló- Rivaille ve primero a la enfermería yo hablare con tus maestros por tu retraso anda ve

-Si Erwin-Rivaille camino hasta la enfermería pero Erwin lo detuvo de nuevo

-Por cierto… tú y ella hacen una muy bonita pareja, sigue así y no la podrás conquistar-Erwin se rió y se retiró del pasillo directo a su escritorio

Rivaille se quedó como un zombie, tan rápido lo tachan de enamorado primero termina una relación ahora quieren envolverlo con otra, Rivaille llegó a la enfermería y lo atendieron le dieron una pomada para su ojo y le arreglaron su nariz también una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza de lo frustrado que estaba, llegó a su aula y nadie le quitaba la mirada, ver al extraordinario Rivaille así sí que era un milagro, Rivaille llegó y se sentó en su banca estaba cansado se veía patético, Hanji se acercó para entablar una conversación con el

-Oye, Rivaille ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nada

-¿Nada? Yo creo haber visto a la chica gótica corriendo saliendo de la escuela y a Erwin yéndose a la oficina con expresión cansada, pero ahora te veo a ti y estás destrozado no te pinta bien la cara de demacrado

-Hanji por favor quiero estar solo

-No Rivaille me quedare aquí hasta que me digas que sucedió

-Bien te diré-Rivaille dio un suspiro sería un relato largo- Me castigaron junto a Lilith

-¿Lilith? ¿Así se llama?

-No loca así le digo yo, bien como te decía Erwin nos castigó a ambos e ella por golpearme y a mí por tener una lengua larga

-Los castigos de Erwin son patéticos ¿qué les puede pasar?

-No Hanji este si fue un castigo real, terminado las clases tengo que estar con Helzebet en la sala del director, limpiando todos los salones de la institución y el gimnasio

-Vaya, parece que hicieron algo malo para que les pusiera ese castigo ¿verdad?

-Solo discutimos un poco, parece que se arto y explotó

-Ya veo… oye ¿ya sabes cómo se llama?

-No tengo por qué saberlo

-Vamos, acepta que estas interesado en Helzebet

-Maldita cuatro ojos deja de decir tantas estupideces

-Bien ya me calló… pero me da curiosidad de quien es ella y quien es "Sam Herman"

-Y sigues con ese mocoso, déjalo por un momento en paz, mañana nadie se acordara de él ya lo veras

La chica desconocida paseaba por el instituto buscando a solo una persona, tenía unos minutos y no la encuentra siempre se escapaba como ella era como un ratoncito no sabes ni donde se mete hasta que lo encuentras se te escapa de nuevo sin dejar rastro, estaba cansada esto de buscar a la ratoncita era agotador, tantos años sin verse y seguía igual de escondidiza, después de que el hombre que ella _"según" _ amaba no habían vuelto a hablarse, ella le advirtió y yo no le hice caso, ahora estaba arrepentida quería pedirle disculpas y darle la razón, había caído muy bajo por un hombre por eso no lo repetiré

La gótica se cansó se dé tanto caminar, diviso una banca y camino hacia ella, se sentó de una manera no muy formal y se recostó en ella, tenía su mano derecha en la frente se sentía exhausta por buscar a su amiga, tenía que apurarse a encontrarla le quedaba poco tiempo y comenzaría su castigo, apenas entra y ya tiene un castigo que pequeño es el mundo, sus parpados le pesaban no quería cerrar los ojos porque si los cierra entraría en su hermoso mundo y no querrá despertar, pero no fue escuchada y el sueño la venció

Annie caminaba rápidamente sin descanso la razón:

"Eren Jaeger"

Eren la perseguía a todos lados, cuando caminaba tranquilamente para aclarar su dudas de él tenía que aparecer precisamente cuando ya los estaba resolviendo, pero parece que este no se rinde no dejaba de seguirla estaba confundido solo quería hablar con ella sobre su relación siempre lo evitaba cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar y no le importaba si Mikasa se enteraba el solo quería hablar con ella

Los dos llegaron al patio del instituto, se habían perdido la clase después los mandarán a buscar y pensarán mal de ellos, pero a Eren le importaba poco él tenía una meta con Annie y la cumpliría, Annie se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo dispuesto a deshacerse de el para no seguirla, pero mientras lo hacía se impresiono… no lo podía creer…

Eren se dio cuenta de su reacción y también volteo, al igual que ella se impresiono que andaba haciendo una chica durmiendo en una banca en media clase, pero no se percató de que tenía ropa normal así que no le dio asunto al caso, pero Annie no pensaba igual y se acercó

-Annie-Susurro Eren preocupado por lo que iba a hacer-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo observo

-Pero Annie es peligroso

-¿Acaso estas preocupado por mí?

Eren se sonrojo y sin ningún tipo de negación tomo su respuesta-C-Claro qu-que si A-Annie

Eren se sintió perturbado porque Annie aún sí avanzo hacia esa chica, lo que no sabía es que Annie lo hizo para que no viera su sonrojo, su corazón no dejaba de latir y sus dudas eran claras pero no era el momento para hablar de ello, se acercó hacía ella se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla despertar

¡PLASH!

-Despierta de una vez Helzebet que se te está cayendo la baba

-¡DUELE MUCHO!

-Pues como no va a doler si te caíste de culo como si no fueras toda una dama

-Déjate de tus bromas sin sentido Annie que no tienen gracia

-A-nnie ¿Quién es ella?- Habló Eren confundido ¿cómo es que se conocen?

-Una amiga de la infancia-Respondió Annie sin tomarle importancia

-Clarines soy una súper amiga de la infancia de la Ratoncita que está aquí

-No me llames Ratoncita, Helzebet-Dijo Annie con una vena en su frente

-Y tú deja de llamarme Helzebet mi Ratoncita-Contesto la chica también con una vena en la frente

Las chicas no dejaban de mirarse hasta que Eren interfirió

-Esto… Ah! Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Eren Jaeger-Dijo Eren tratando de ganar la atención a la chica y lo consiguió ya que esta paro el duelo con Annie

-Eh?... Ah! Discúlpame por ver una parte maleducada de mí

-No te preocupes a todos nos pasa, bien y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Eren se acercó para tenderle la mano y ella hizo lo mismo dando inicio a una nueva amistad

-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, por ahora hay que tener paciencia

-Bien, ¿por qué no dices tu nombre?-Eren sonaba confundido ¿qué será lo que esconde? ¿Sería un agente secreto para que no lo sepan?

-Es una sorpresa, solo la Ratoncita sabe mi nombre, todos cuando lo sepan estarán hablando de mi

-¿Tan rápido eres famosa Helzebet? no me esperaba eso siempre cuando hablan de ti es en menos de un día- Interrumpió Annie incrédula, ella conocía a su amiga desde que estaban pequeñas hasta que la separaron debido a eso…

-Las cosas cambian Annie, no todo lleva su curso, pero no solo eso Annie también me lleve un castigo por parte de Erwin

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Solo le di su merecido a un tipo por hablar mal de mí

-Con la violencia no se arregla nada solo hay que esperar el momento indicado para actuar…

-Mira quién habla, la que lanza un hombre del doble de su tamaño al aire-Protesto la chica

-Solo respondo como toda dama responde ante ese tipo de agresión, eso no cambia que sea una chica frágil…

-Si a eso le dices frágil no sé porque yo siempre estoy agonizando en el suelo y tú sigues de pie-Dijo Eren molesto

-Es solo que yo aprendí movimientos que no hay en este lugar Eren-Contraataco Annie

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver

-Aun así no cambiaras nada seguirás tragando tierra

-Ya basta ustedes dos parecen una pareja matrimonial- La chica interrumpió de manera agresiva con un pizque de amenaza en ella, Eren y Annie se callaron algo sonrojados de la situación, pero los dos sabían por igual que lo que dijo era verdad ellos salían mas no han dado el paso de pareja oficial solo que Eren quería cambiar eso

-Bien me tengo que ir a mi castigo… ah y Annie mañana hablare contigo de algo, adiós Eren no tengo que hacer esperar a ese enano cascarrabias

-Espera… ¿dijiste enano?- Dijeron en unísono

-Si ¿por qué?

-ENTONCES ERA CIERTO… TE ENFRENTASTE AL GRAN RIVAILLE… ESO ES FANTASTICO NADIE LO HABIA VENCIDO CUANDO SE TRATABA DE IRRITARLE

-Si… no sé de quién me hablas pero me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde adiós

Y se alejó corriendo a todo velocidad dejando solos a Eren y Annie, la situación era incómoda para ambos no solo se vio a ojos de la chica gótica sino de otros más como Armin que lo supo cuando los encontró agarrados de las manos, pero Eren quería dar el siguiente paso para tener ahora una relación oficial con ella, ahora esa era su oportunidad

-Annie…yo…

-Eren antes que nada quiero decirte que ya no puedo más y tengo que decírtelo…-Annie estaba seria más de lo normal y a Eren le preocupo por lo que le diría-Yo…

Annie no supo como pero ahora estaba en los brazos de Eren que le abrazaba fuertemente como si quisieran arrebatársela, Eren estaba angustiado lo iba a dejar y no volverían como antes, él la amaba con toda el alma pero tenía miedo si miedo ahora que lo piensa hasta estaba temblando

-Annie por favor no me dejes, yo te necesito-Dijo Eren en tono angustiado con su respiración agitada estaba temblando, Annie le preocupo verlo así, tenía miedo de perderla… a ella eso era nuevo todos la tacharon de traidora pero aunque Eren antes la había odiado, él le propuso salir y tener una relación y si no resulta se alejaran el uno el otro como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Eren pensaba que lo dejaría así como si nada y no quería hacerlo ella ahora lo sabía… lo amaba-No, no por favor Annie te lo ruego no me dejes yo…

-Eren, yo nunca te dejare-Eren dejo de temblar y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara y se sorprendió estaba sonrojada llorando de felicidad, él sonrió lo estaba aceptando pero tenía que asegurárselo de sus propios labios

-Annie por favor dímelo, dime que no es un sueño por favor dilo

-Eren yo te amo y no, no es un sueño

Sin pedírselo la beso con fiereza, ella sin pensarlo le correspondió, los dos lo sabían que ya no había marcha atrás, si Mikasa se oponía a su relación la dejaran atrás y ellos estarán juntos quiera o no, Eren la puso sus manos a la cadera mientras que Annie en su cuello, este beso era el sello de una nueva relación amorosa, se besaron con más deseo hasta que les hizo falta el aire Annie se separó de Eren este solo soltó un gruñido lastimero por la falta de contacto, sonrieron con complicidad como si hubieran hecho una travesura del que nunca se arrepentirían, hubo un poco de silencio entre ellos pero no era ese silencio incomodo como antes si no uno lleno de paz y tranquilidad solo que Annie habló rompiendo el silencio

-Eren tenemos que irnos… pensaran mal de nosotros… y más en ti por qué Mikasa es muy celo…

-No me importa Mikasa que piense lo que quiera, además tu y yo tenemos ahora una relación o ¿me equivoco?-Dijo Eren muy emocionado, quería ver como los admiradores de Annie lloraban a mares por haberla perdido sin tenerla, Annie tenía la cara roja de vergüenza había aceptado tener una relación… y no solo con un chico normal si no Eren Jaeger el chico conocido por tener una gran determinación, el chico que decía que iba a cambiar al mundo… se sentía muy afortunada por ello

-No, no te equivocas ahora tenemos que irnos tigre por qué nos reportaran, muévete-Annie se separó de Eren en segundos y comino tranquilamente hasta su aula, Eren que todavía no captaba la orden de Annie se dio cuenta que esta estaba muy lejos de él lo que le pareció molesto, corrió lo más rápido posible para alcanzarle llegando los dos al aula con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro

Mikasa no le hizo falta ningún detalle para que se diera cuanta que algo pasaba entre ellos dos, pero sabía que muy pronto lo averiguaría, Eren era su única familia así que no lo perdería por una enana psicópata como Annie Leonhardt, de que se llamaba Mikasa Arckeman

-Se hace tarde…- La chica estaba angustiada y a la vez cansada por que no podía llegar tarde, ella era muy puntual cuando se trataba de los castigos, sabía que si llegaba tarde la molestarían por hacerlo, los maestros siempre han sido así con ella solo porque tiene un carácter tranquilo que hasta da miedo y su vestimenta creen que es del demonio, siempre la castigaban por cualquier cosa hasta la más insignificante como aquella vez que me levante para pedirle al maestro el permiso de ir a la biblioteca por un libro que necesitaba con solo levantarme el profesor salió corriendo como el alma que lleva el diablo castigándome por haberlo amenazado, el director y yo no podíamos creerlo por semejante estupidez del maestro, anularon el castigo siendo visto al profesor como un loco, la chica llegó a la oficina de Erwin siendo sorprendida por ver a este con el anciano con un semblante tranquilo

-Lo siento llegó tarde-Dijo la chica con seriedad sin ningún pizque de sentimiento

-No claro que no, llegas justo a tiempo es solo que Rivaille es muy puntual y llega antes de lo esperado, puedes tomar asiento- Erwin sonaba tranquilo como si un gran peso de encima se hubiera ido, se preocupaba demasiado verla así en ese estado de seriedad y enfurecerla era el mismo demonio encarnado, claro ella nunca actúa antes de pensar, pero esta vez solo Rivaille dijo lo que pensaba y los dos convirtieron automáticamente enemigos, tenía que hacer algo para que ellos se llevarán bien

-Habla de una vez Erwin-Habló Rivaille con un poco de molestia en su voz, él nunca estaba en estas situaciones él era todo un ángel si se trataba de eso, le daba una curiosidad enorme al saber que estará con una chica endemoniadamente sexy, aun así no le podía ver su rostro con la gorra que llevaba puesta

-No le hables así anciano, empieza a tener más respeto a los mayores- Dijo la chica tranquila de la situación

-Tú hablándome de respeto, que gracioso, el chiste más gracioso que he oído- Contraataco Rivaille

-Pues no vi ninguna pizca de gracia en tu rostro enano

-¿C-Como me dijiste?-Ahora el pequeño hombrecito se estaba enojando

-Te lo volveré a repetir… E-N-A-N-O

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!-Grito Erwin levantándose de su asiento bruscamente golpeando sus manos en el escritorio, los dos jóvenes se quedaron quietos por el tono de voz de Erwin quedando la habitación en silencio-Bien como ya dejaron de discutir les daré las instrucciones de lo que deben hacer, pero estoy seguro que tú Rivaille estarán siguiéndolas una por una

-Tenlo por seguro Erwin- Hablo con poco interés

-Bien como es la limpie…

-¡Dijiste limpieza!-Rivaille sonaba emocionado pero en su rostro no tenía ni un solo sentimiento

-Si…-Erwin estaba nervioso, cuando hablabas con Rivaille de limpieza este siempre se hace cargo de los empleados del cargo-Como decía esto será la limpieza de toda el área de estudios incluyendo el gimnasio escolar… cada uno se repartirá las tareas "TRABAJANDO EN EQUIPO" ¿entendido?

-Si Erwin-Dijeron en unísono

-Bien, pueden retirarse ya pueden empezar espero y no hagan un escándalo por ello

-No te preocupes Erwin tengo experiencia en esto, me conoces mejor que nadie desde pequeña siempre hacía a la perfección las tareas que me encargabas, vete sin cuidado si trabajo junto con un enano cascarrabias además de que parece una bestia con cara de pescado seguro y lo lograre-Habló la pelinegra-roja de manera tranquila y sin interés, sabía perfectamente que el anciano que estaba a lado suyo le contestaría

-Si Erwin es demasiado fácil para mí, cómo dijo Lilith vete sin cuidado yo pronto le sacare el demonio, y será la misma chica que era antes-Contestó Rivaille de manera burlona viendo a la presente de lado, la chica le dirigió una mirada llena de aburrimiento sin ninguna pizca de amenaza en ella

-El demonio que tengo dentro nunca saldrá, y no volveré a ser esa niña feliz y buena del que todo el mundo le tenía cariño-Su voz era severa y un poco amenazante, Erwin se dio cuenta de ello y decidió detenerlo

-Es mejor que comiencen su trabajo, mientras más rápido mejor, ahora pueden retirarse-Le dijo a los dos chicos que tenían una batalla de miradas

La chica se levantó primero de su asiento saliendo de la oficina, seguida de Rivaille que tardo unos segundos, él no se explicaba aquel comentario que ella dio minutos atrás, ¿niña feliz y buena?, debe tener un pasado horrible para que lo diga, pero a él le daba interés saber sobre ella, quisiera averiguarlo y entenderla, quizás Hanji tenía razón quizás… si está un poco interesado en ella

**Notas de la Autora:** La descripción de _"La Chica" _en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
